Caged Love
by Mira-chan2
Summary: Vegetasuicide not so pretty i can tell you that especial after what happend to Goku


Disclaimer: I don't own dbz -_-  
  
This is a creed song so I forgot which cd it was....  
  
It's called my own prison..  
  
How could I not see it coming? How could I be so blind? My pride was in the way, and the way I acted, the way I treated you. I always acted like a jerk and an ass-hole to ever appreciate you and to love you the right way. How could something I yearned for my whole life, could be taken away from me so fast. I took everything that you showed me and gave me for granted. My life is empty...now that you gone.  
  
A court is in session, a verdict is in  
  
No appeal on the docket today Just my own sin  
  
You're the one that I truly loved. You were the reason to why I was still living..and now....now I can't go on with out you. With out you my life is hopeless, dead, I live in a cold and lonely world I can feel my old ways coming back. I remember the day you told me that you loved me, the way I made you feel when you were around me. You told me how hard it was for you go back to your harpy wife, being yelled at and being taken advantage of, when you could have been spending time with me.  
  
How you told me that you felt like this since we had our first battle together. You told me those three little words that I would never tell that blue-haired bitch.  
  
The walls are cold and pale  
  
The cage made of steel  
  
Screams fill the room Alone I drop and kneel  
  
"I love you."  
  
You whispered in my ear, as the vibration of your voice had send chills downs my spine. You were the one that made the first move, the first kiss. How I wanted to hear those three little words from you for so long. Your mouth.your lips.. were warm and so comforting. I melted at your touch, but knowing that my pride would take me away from your protective arms.  
  
I pushed you away from me and I could see the hurt and confusion in your onyx eyes. You began to cry as I saw though your eyes how I shattered your heart and soul, how much I hurt you. I wanted to cry with you and hold you close to me and tell you how much I loved you.  
  
Silence now the sound  
  
My breath the only motion around Demons cluttering around My face showing no emotion  
  
But, I only replied with a stupid remark and insult, telling you it was never meant to be and I'll never love you. I told you to fuck off and that I never wanted to see your damn face around any more. You couldn't talk; you just stood there on your knees, helpless. Every word that I had told you that night was a lie and I wanted to kill my self for it. I could feel the burning sensation of the tears of pain in my eyes, so I flew away, somewhere so I could shut the whole world away. I fell on my knees, only hearing my breathing, which was the only sound around. I could feel the demons in my head. How could I just stand there? In front of you, not showing any emotion? I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I knew why.  
  
Shackled by my sentence  
  
Expecting no return Here there is no penance My skin begins to burn  
  
How could I tell you those things? None of it was true. I did love you and I wanted to tell you, but my pride was there. I expected you to go and find me and ask me why? I waited and braced my self for the emotional roller coaster ride. I though by making it up to you I would show you my love to you.but you never came. I knew I'd hurt you bad and I wanted to go back, but I stayed there.shackled by my own sentence.  
  
So I hold my head up high  
  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
  
Which only fuels their selfish pride.  
  
After that night I tried to forget, but it hunted me in my dreams, my thoughts, everything. I was trapped. I tried to hold my head up high, like if I didn't care what I did to you, but the guilt brought me down. You completely stayed away from me, and we never sparred again. No one knew what was wrong with your or me.. the humans would never understand. I couldn't hide my hate for my self what I did to you. I kept telling my self that it wasn't my fault. You were the one that reviled your true feelings for me and I didn't. I kept telling my self that it was Kakarot's fault, but it only fueled my pride even more and it blinds me more. I wasted time pooling in my own heartless thoughts when I could of gone by your side and fix this damn problem.  
  
We're all held captive  
  
Out from the sun  
  
A sun that shines only on some  
  
We the meek are all in one  
  
I tried to find you or talk to you, but you kept running away from me. Being scared of what might happen again. I've seen you; you're beautiful under the sun. The lights that aluminates around you.makes you look like god had send an angel to me. your body was a halo.but now I have destroyed that beautiful angel. Your happy-go-lucky self is gone.now broken down.  
  
I hear a thunder in the distance  
  
See a vision of a cross I feel the pain that was silver On that sad day of loss  
  
I finally catch you on a rainy day, but your idiotic friends circle around you shocked and dismayed and all eyes look at you and me. I couldn't see, why they were shocked as they just stood there staring at me. I didn't ask because I could feel your ki slipping away fast. I ran to your side. The look on my face, shocked everyone, I didn't feel them. Tears flowed down. I never cried for anyone.but you weren't just anybody. You were someone I loved.someone I cared for. I quickly grabbed you and cradled you in my arms.  
  
A loin roars in the darkness Only he holds the key A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternity  
  
Thunder flashed dangerously close, but I didn't give a damn. You were the key to happiness for me; you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.for all eternity. Your breathing becomes less and less. "Kakarot." was the only thing I could say. I could feel the damn humans staring at us, but all I cared was you. My hands began to shake as I could feel your blood mixing with the rain running down all over my hands. A bullet wound in our head. I see the small hand held gun next to you. I didn't know that I'd hurt you so much that you had to kill your self from all the pain I had given you.  
  
The blood began to wash away as the rain continued to pour down on your helpless body. As you take your last breath you look at me and I can see in your jet black eyes, you still loved me.and it tore me apart. You eyes close slowly as I scream you name out loud in pain as the thunder roared like a mighty loin in the sky.  
  
Should have been dead  
  
On a Sunday morning  
  
Banging my head  
  
No time for morning Ain't got no time  
  
Why did you die? I sit here next to your grave and I wish it were me that should have been dead. You damn idiotic friends think it was my fault, because when they found you, you muttered my name. It was my fault that you died.  
  
Every day I live my life day by day with loss, pain and sadness in my heart. I feel empty here I live in this damn, fucken mud ball planet, with no purpose any more. I look out my window and it's raining. I just don't care anymore. It's the anniversary of your death, and I get even more depressed everyday, like if I were digging a hole deeper and deeper. Hell I don't even train anymore. I just want this pain to go away.. "click" the noise of a gun reloading.  
  
I cry out to God  
  
Seeking only his division  
  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
  
I've created my own prison  
  
Phew that took a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time to type, I hope you like ^-^ 5 pages...is that a lot? 


End file.
